Sport fishing is enjoyed around the world. From fresh water to salt water, a wide variety of fish species exist. Fishermen employ a variety of equipment and tackle depending upon the water being fished, the time of day, the species of fish sought, personal choice, and many other factors. A fishing lure, sometimes referred to as an artificial lure, is frequently a part of such equipment and tackle.
Fishing lures are typically designed and decorated with the goal of replicating or mimicking the movement and appearance of a food source for the particular fish being sought. For example, such lure may take on the shape of a minnow, tadpole, frog, mouse, insect, salamander, another fish, or such other food source. The fisherman's hope is that by having a lure closely resembling or acting like a source of food, fish will be enticed into biting the lure.
In an effort to make the lure aesthetically realistic, a designer can use materials pigmented with the desired colors. For example, colored plastics or rubber may be used. In addition, a designer can paint or stain the external surface of the lure to achieve the desired color and marking characteristics. Decorative features such as scales, eyes, and fins may be painted onto the surface or otherwise added to the lure.
Lures can also be designed with features that make the lure realistic in a functional manner. Fins, diving planes, spinners, rattles and the like may be added in order to make the lure move and sound like a food source. Some lures may be specifically designed to operate on the water surface while others may function only when below.
Typically, fishing lures are designed to incorporate at least one hook somewhere within or attached to the fishing lure. In some lures, it may be desired that the hook not rotate or move freely with respect to the lure so as to prevent the hook from excessive movement that may discourage a targeted fish from striking the lure. Also, by preventing the hook from rotating freely with respect to the lure body, the hook can stay in the desired position and angle to better ensure that a striking fish will be hooked. Furthermore, in embodiments where the leader line is connected directly to the hook, preventing the hook from rotating will prevent build up of unwanted twist in the leader line and the fishing line. However, controlling the movement of the hook relative to the lure is difficult, especially when the hook is attached to a fishing line that extends through the lure body and out the back or bottom of the body. Typically, the lure does not prevent the hook from rotating or moving freely with respect to the lure body.
Also, it may be desired to have the lure body move away from the hook, up the fishing line toward the fisherman, while fighting a hooked fish. This movement allows the hook to rotate freely with the hooked fish's movement, while preventing the lure body from dislodging the hook out of the fish's mouth.
As such, a need exists for a device that prevents the hook from rotating freely with respect to the lure while being fished, but still enables the hook to rotate freely when fighting a hooked fish.